The Rising of the Fallen
by Ruki44
Summary: Naruto was killed by a stupid villager when he was just a baby.Offered by the chance to live again, he becomes a Shinigami,or Death God.He lands a job in the Real World protecting Hinata,but Hinata can see ghosts and when a mission comes,hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

Ruki44: Hi, its me again, with yet another story.

Ruki: You have a very short attention span...

Ruki44: Your point is...

Ruki: Nothing.

Ruki44: Exactly. Anyways, as I was saying, this story is about how Naruto is killed as a baby by a stupid random villager, who I do plan on killing off somehow later, and yes it will be painful.

Tetra: How painful are we talking here?

Ruki44: Very painful now shut up! Anyways, Naruto is offered to have a chance to live again at the age of like 15 or 16 or so by the Kyuubi who real name is Kai. The only catch is that Naruto must become a Shinigami or Soul Reaper or Death God. Whatever floats your boat. But at the age of 12 something happens that opens up a chance for him to work in the Real World. His task is to guard Hinata because the last Shinigami who had the job was only watching over Hanabi, her younger sister.

Hinata: Why does this not surprise me?

Ruki: Because you're always passed up by your younger sister?

Hinata: gloom

Tetra: Ruki!

Hinata: No its the truth...that's why I agreed to co-host with Ruki44 anyways...

Ruki: Wow, your reasons are much better then mine.

Ruki44: Shut up! And Hinata, stop being Emo! That's Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi's job! Moving on, what Naruto doesn't realize is that Hinata can see ghosts. When she is sent on a mission and Naruto follows, chaos occurs and the shape of Kohana and Soul Society is changed forever!

Ruki: This sounds like it has a Bleach theme...

Hinata, Ruki44, Tetra: ...

Tetra: No shit Sherlock...

Ruki44: For your stupidness, you will do the disclaimer!

Ruki: Damn...Ruki44 don't own Naruto, Bleach, Digimon, or Legend of Zelda. She is just a broke author with no life what-so-ever.

Ruki44: Hey!

Ruki: It's the truth! I'm protected by the first ammendment!

Tetra: I don't think that's the first ammendment...

Hinata: Yea, I think that's the Freedom of Press...

Ruki44: Really? Ok people, now while we go look up the First Ammedment, read and enjoy!

* * *

The Rising of the Fallen

_Chapter 1_

A man ran down the street. If he could just make it to the Hokage's office, the boy would be safe…safe from all those prejudiced fools out there…then all of a sudden, a rock flew out of nowhere and hit the infants head. The man turned around to see a mob of angry villagers. What the hell was he doing? He was a ninja, why didn't he just teleport to the Hokage's office…oh wait…he was out of charka…damn….

"What are you doing ninja! That boy killed all of our family and friends and you're trying to protect him?" the villager yelled at him. This made the ninja mad, no wait, mad was an understatement, pissed off royal is more like it.

"This boy did nothing! He's the hero of the village! If he weren't here, our family and friends would be still dying! You should be thanking him, not throwing ro…" the ninja stopped. The rock him the infants head…oh crap oh crap oh crap…he hurriedly checked the baby's vital signs to see if they were ok…Kami-sama help him, help the boy…help Arashi's son…help him…but alas there was nothing…no beat, nothing, nada, zip, zero. "Arashi-sensei, forgive me, I failed…I'm…I'm so sorry…" the man felt the tears running down his face…A ninja should never show emotions…but…right now that didn't matter right now…Arashi's son was dead by the hand of a person who he died to save…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with long red hair with black robes stood holding the crying baby's spirit shaking his head sadly. What prejudiced fools humans were…killing a baby boy for something he did not commit. He looked at the young man who looking on with a shocked face.

"That man…just killed my son…" he said in a horse voice looking at the man. "My son was their hero! Are all hero's treated this way? Like dirt? Do all people kill the ones that save them?!" the man cried out, tears running down his face. The man looked down.

"I have learned that human nature seeks to eliminate things they do not understand and things they fear. Unfortunately, your son was both…I'm sorry…things shouldn't end up like this…" the man said looking down. This man just gave his life for his village and the village in return goes and kills his only son and their hero…the only person at this scene that he could easily send to Soul Society was the man who wanted to protect the boy…

"Not all things are written in stone Mako, at least not for me. Their may be a way to save your boy." said a voice out of nowhere. Just then another man in black robes appeared with orange hair with red flaming tips at the bottom of each spike.

"Kai!" the man named Mako gasped. The man named Kai nodded. He then turned to the man who had just lost his son.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Arashi. It's all my fault. If I had just realized that I was under an illusionary technique, none of this would have happened. But the boy can still return to life…" Kai said addressing Arashi.

"How? The boy's chain of life has been cut off !" Mako cried. Kai waved off Mako's outburst.

"Since I was, and still am, a very powerful soul reaper, I can return your boy to life at the age of 16. Earlier if circumstances allow it. But he must become a soul reaper for this to work though. What do you say Arashi?" Kai asked the boy's father. Arashi looked up with his eyes wide then beamed.

"You got yourself a deal Kai!" he said sticking out his hand. Kai looked down at it and gave it a high five laughing.

"All right! So what's the kid's name?" he said as an after thought. Arashi looked surprised, then thoughtful.

"Well when he's a soul reaper, he can keep my last name Kazama. But the last thing I want everyone to know is that he is my son when he returns to life, so he can have my wife's maiden name, Uzamaki. So he'll be Naruto Kazama as a soul reaper and Naruto Uzamaki when he is alive." Arashi said beaming nodding thoughtfully. Mako whispered so only that Kai could hear,

"Isn't Naruto something in ramen?" Kai sweatdropped and nodded.

* * *

Ruki44: It's short I know. It'll get longer...eventually...

Hinata: EVENTUALLY?

Ruki44: Don't you have the First Ammendment to look up?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki44: I got a lot of positive feedback on this one, so I'm pleasantly surprised.

Tetra: So am I.

Ruki: You usually suck as a writer!

Ruki44: That's not true! Is it Hinata?

Hinata: Besides the prolouges and summarys you mean?

Ruki44: You guys are so mean!

Ruki: Get a grip...

Ruki44: Never! goes to little corner

Tetra: sighs In case you people didn't know, there is a new co-host thing thats been going on...for awhile. It's gonna end soon so vote now or gripe later. For info, just check Ruki44's profile. Its that name of the author right next to the story...you just click it and...

Hinata: Stop being so mean Tetra-chan!

Tetra: What? Some people might not know!

Ruki: What makes you think that?

Tetra: jerks thumb toward Ruki44 still in corner that one didn't for awhile.

Ruki & Hinata: ...

Ruki: Why does that not surprise me. Anyways Ruki44 doesn't own anything. If she did, she wouldn't be writing lame old fan fiction stories, she would actually be making something of her life...

Hinata: Ruki-chan!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

A little 12 year boy ran through the towns of Soul Society laughing maniacally. Even though he was an esteemed Soul Reaper, the boy was a prank puller first.

"Kazama! Get back here!" yelled a legion of angry Soul Reapers. The boy just laughed. He didn't do anything particularly bad…just mortifying for a couple of guys. You see he hung up the guy's boxers up on flag poles throughout the Soul Society. Just then he ran into somebody.

"Naruto…" growled that somebody. Naruto looked up nervously.

"Hullo Mako…" he said laughing nervously.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto-kun?" Mako said pointing to all the boxers proudly waving in the wind.

"Exercise for you guys and a good laugh for everybody else?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Nice try Naruto! Your coming with me!" Mako said grabbing Naruto by the ear.

"Ow, ow! Can't you people take a joke?" Naruto yelped in pain. Just then Naruto's "uncle" appeared.

"Naruto, there you are, you just got an assignment to go to Real World." Kai said cheerfully. Mako was still holding Naruto's ear and Naruto both looked at Kai, confused.

"Huh?" they both said simultaneously. Kai smirked and shook his head.

"Remember that fiasco we had way back when? When a woman refused to go to the Soul Society because she wanted to watch over her daughters and make sure they were ok?" Kai asked more to Mako then to Naruto because Naruto was a little boy when this happened.

"Yea! That was a real fiasco I'll tell you…" Mako muttered. Naruto looked a tad confused. Sure, he had heard bits and pieces about this, hard not to, considering that the whole damn Soul Society was talking about it, but he never really heard the whole story. Kai smirked.

"And do you remember what we had to do to get her to go to the Soul Society?" Kai asked in a sing-song voice. Mako nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course! We had to promise we would have a Soul Reaper protect her girls, no matter what. But what's that…oh no your not telling me…" Mako gasped in understanding. Kai smirked.

"Oh yes, it turns out the bastard who was supposed to watch over the two of them just watched the younger one. Now we're pulling him back and that's where Naruto comes in. Since the older one is a ninja, she's going a mission tomorrow, so you have to follow her and make sure she doesn't run into any trouble." Kai said smirking evilly. Naruto finally understood what Kai was getting at. But he left out one key factor.

"But how will I protect the younger one if I'm stalking the older one on her mission?" he asked confused.

"Katasuki will cover for you, don't worry." Kai said smiling. Katasuki was a boy that **looked** about his age (though truth to be told, he was much older…Naruto was the youngest Soul Reaper in history.) who was very quiet and very withdrawn. Though he was loyal and made really funny jokes if you could actually hear them…

"Alright, so who am I supposed be guarding?" Naruto asked.

"The heir to the most prodigious clan in Kohana…Hinata Hyuuga!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl with dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes sneezed. Somebody must be talking about her…

"You alright Hinata?" her teammate Kiba asked in worry.

"I'm fine…" she muttered. This morning a group of guys in black came and grabbed another guy in black and dragged him through a huge door that had appeared. The guy in black had been watching over her younger sister Hanabi for as long as she can remember now…

"Something wrong Hinata?" Shino asked in a monotone voice. She smiled at him and shook her head. What was she going to say. 'Oh nothing really. A bunch of dudes in black dragged this guy who had been stalking my little sister since kami knows when back through this door that appeared out of nowhere. Oh and by the way, I'm the only one who can see these people!' Somehow she didn't think that would blow over too well.

"Anyways, are you guys pumped for this mission as much as I am?" Kiba cried ecstatically with a bark from Akamaru backing him up. Ah yes the mission, yet another thing she can show her incompetence on…

"…You're not going to be that load on the mission are you? It's our first C-ranked and we won't seem so professional if you yell about alerting the world to our presence." Shino said slowly. Kiba's brow furrowed.

"Are you saying that I'm load?!" Kiba cried indignantly. Shino shrugged.

"That right there proves my point." He said simply, referring to Kiba's little outburst.

"Damn you Shino! I'm gonna squash you like a bug!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to be guarding them?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the ninja that were fighting. Kai shook his head.

"Nah, only the chick. The other two are optional. " he said pointing to a small girl about the same height as him-he already knew that they were the same age-watching her two teammates with a slight sweatdrop. The boy with the dog was attempting to get the creepy one with the shades into a fight. Attempting being the keyword.

"Well that's good. Seems she's the only sane one here." he said sighing. Kai shrugged.

"Tell that to her. She thinks she insane from the records I gather." he said looking on at the pale girl.

"Joy…" Naruto muttered, then looked at Kai. "Why the hell do you have a nosebleed…HEY GET YOUR NASTY OLD MAN MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! YOUR NO BETTER THEN THE PERV WHO WRITES THOSE ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOKS HERE!" Naruto yelled at Kai. It just so happened the girl turned around and happened to be one of those cute shy girls and kami himself knew how Kai fell for cute shy girls. Its one of his weakness, the pervert.

"Hmph, anyways good luck. Just to let you know that Hollows have been appearing a lot lately, so be on your toes. Don't do anything stupid or rash, got it?" Kai said turning away, attempting to stuff paper towels up his nose to stop the blood. Luckily for him, it was slowing down. "See you later!" he said cheerfully after finally succeeding in getting the nosebleed to stop, and opened the gates to the Soul Society and cheerfully walked through, Naruto waved a bit grumpily, that guy is sealed up inside of him? He just hopes he doesn't become a miniature clone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata watched as a man and a boy appeared in black robes with swords. The man had the sword at his waist with orange hair with red flaming tips at the end of each spike. He had red eyes with slits, more or less like a demon. His hands were a bit claw like as well. The boy thankfully was a less demonic. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. His sword was much bigger then the man's sword and was on his back. The odd thing about it had no hilt. (Think Ichigo's after the second time.)

They were talking about something…she had no idea what and had no attention of finding out. When the man saw her looking at them, a perverted grin came across his face and he started to have a nosebleed. The younger boy noticed this and seemed to start to flip out on the older man, though she couldn't hear what was being said. Finally the man left through this door that stalker of her younger sister was dragged through after his nosebleed went away, waving merrily to the boy, who waved a bit grumpily back.

"HINATA!" came her sensei's voice in her ear, making her jump at least 10 feet up in there air. She looked at her sheepishly as her sensei sighed. "Man, you had me worried for a minute or two. I was calling your name and everything, you seemed to even tune out Kiba's load voice…" her sensei started off, ignoring a quiet 'Shut up!' from Kiba to Shino "It seemed like you were starring off into space, watching somebody that's not there…" her sensei trailed off thoughtfully. Hinata lowered her head. She remembered that quote. She remembered her father saying something of the same sort to her mother a long time ago when she was still alive.

**Flashback**

_Hinata was about 3 when she was walking past her parents room. She couldn't understand how nobody else besides her could see a little boy standing by a home which had caught on fire not too long ago. She asked Neji about it, but he looked at her funny-which was better then the eyes of hate she so constantly received from her older cousin-and said that there was nobody there._

"_I'm telling you, it's just not natural! Nobody's there!" she heard her father's voice. Curiosity getting the best of her, she padded closer to the door to listen into her parents conservation._

"_She might have a gift Hiashi! She's special, not a freak!" came her mother's voice, clearly upset._

"_I'm not saying that Hinata is a freak! I'm saying something's just not right! She was staring off into space, watching somebody that's not even there! That's not natural, don't deny it!" her father argued back._

"_Neither is being able to see through walls!" her mother shot back…_

**End Flashback**

The conservation had gone off tangent there, but those few lines always rang in her head.

"Anyways, you guys should probably know a bit about the mission before we head off." her sensei's voice broke her revere. Her and her teammates gathered around Kunerari quickly.

"This is a C-ranked mission. We're going to take this scroll and deliver it to the kage of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. We may run into some bandits, so be on guard. Any questions? No? Good, let's go!" and with that their teacher leapt into the trees with all of them trailing behind them. Hinata glanced backwards seeing the boy following them quietly. She turned around. What did the boy want?

* * *

Ruki: Kinda short I know, but blame Ruki44, I didn't write this. Vote people! Polls are closing this Sunday! And don't forget to review!

Tetra: Yea, that's what made Ruki44 update as fast as she did...the lazy bum...


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki44: I'm back! I've been on a updating streak so yea me!

Hinata: It's true. It's creepy.

Ruki: Don't expect this too often people!

Tetra: She is a lazy bum!

Rukia: Yea!

Ruki44: Shut up! Anyways, onwards to the chapter! Woo! I don't own nothing!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The boy had been following them for quite some time now. Earlier he had hit his head on a branch, it was really quite funny, but she felt bad for the boy. But he had popped right back up, and now he was a few feet behind her, muttering about evil trees.

"Hinata? Something wrong?" Kunerari asked, looking back her worriedly. She snapped to attention.

"Oh no, nothings wrong. Just thinking, that's all." she said with a fake smile. Kunerari gave her a worried glance, but turned around ever the same. She looked down sadly. There was so much going on, but she couldn't tell anybody about it, like anyone would believe if she did. Just then an ear splitting scream practically destroyed her ear drums, making her stumble and start to fall. Start being the key word. The boy who had been tailing them for all this time caught her and steadied her, preventing her from falling down.

"Hinata? Something the matter?" Shino's monotone voice asked, obviously concerned for her well being. She smiled at the concern.

"Yes, thank you Shino-kun. Oh by the way, did you hear anything just now?" she asked off-hand. It was so loud…they must have heard something. Shino looked at her a bit worried.

"No, did you?" he asked. She poked her fingers together a bit awkwardly.

"I think I might of, probably the wind though." she said giving him a smile telling him not to worry bout her. Great, she was hearing things too.

"Hmph that was no wind." the boy next to her muttered. Her eyes widened slightly. The boy…he just talked…what was going on?

"Alright, if you need anything, just tell Kunerari-sensei or me, or if you're really desperate, Kiba." Shino said, turning around and continued following their teacher. Hinata gathered her thoughts and followed after him, the boy following slightly behind her, much more tense then he was earlier, like he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Alright, we'll rest here for the night. It's getting dark soon and we have to set up camp." Kunerari-sensei suddenly announced. They all landed in a clearing.

"Alright then, Hinata, you're in charge with dinner, Kiba get some firewood, Shino set up the tents and when you're done with that you can help Hinata with anything she needs help with. I myself will look for something to eat. Any questions?" she said, looking at all of them. When none of them said anything, she nodded her head.

"Good. Alright then, let's go!" and with that the group separated to each thing. Hinata wandered to search for some spices, smiling softly. She always liked cooking and the rest of her team knew it. At first when it was either Shino-kun's or Kiba-kun's turn to cook, Shino would softly say he would be fine on solider pills and after Kiba's first meal, Kunerari-sensei mad it a law that Kiba should never cook again, so kami help them. When Shino-kun cooked, it wasn't bad, well not as bad as Kiba's, though that would be an insult. Shino's cooking tended to be on the bland side. Kunerari-sensei was a pretty decent cook for the most part, but it always had a burnt taste to it somewhat. After she cooked the first time, everyone was asking for seconds, or in Kiba's case, fourths and Kunerari asked if she liked cooking and when she said yes, everyone sighed a sigh of relief, even Shino. From that day forward, it was her job as a cook.

"Need anything Hinata?" came Shino's voice. She looked behind her and saw Shino with his hands in his pockets. She smiled.

"Um, how about some rosemary, just a bit if you please." she said, after thinking for a few seconds. Shino nodded.

"Alright." he said solemnly and went of to look for the plant she just requested. She looked a bit to the right and saw the boy in black just sitting there, waiting for something to attack them. Just then a fox appeared out of the thicket. Hinata smiled. She liked foxes, she thought they were cute. She never told anybody about that though. She would be sent to the asylum for sure, especially after the Kyuubi attacked. She sighed. She heard the whole story. The Kyuubi, the mightiest of all the bijuu attacked the village on October 10. With a swing of it's tails, it could knock down mountains and forests. Finally, the Fourth Hokage came and sealed the Kyuubi in an infant. Kakashi Hatake, the Fourth's student, took the baby and sprinted toward the Hokage's Tower, only for the baby to get killed by a villager who believe the boy to be the Kyuubi itself, not the container. A rumor goes around town that a man in black with a sword that could turn itself into fire killed the villager who killed the Kyuubi's container. Though that was just a rumor.

"Hey, a little kitsune! How cute!" the boy in black cooed, as he petted the little fox softly on the head. She smiled. Apparition or not, she was glad someone else loved foxes.

"Here you go Hinata. Anything else?" Shino said, handing her some rosemary. Hinata took the spice smiling and thought for a minute.

"Depends on what I'm cooking. Do we have any potatoes?" she asked. Shino pulled out a few potatoes.

"I brought some in case you decided to make some." he said in a monotone. Looking around he then squatted in front of her and whispered in her ear. "Any chance you can make those garlic potatoes again? They were really good." he asked. She giggled.

"Of course. You can find garlic?" she asked. Shino nodded his head vigorously. "Then consider it done." she said. Shino pumped his arm and went off to find some garlic. For his birthday, she knew what she would make as a part of his birthday feast. Just then that howl from earlier roared again and something crashed through the trees. It was a huge spider with a hole in the middle of its body. "Oh my god…" she whispered as she scooted away. The spider let out a roar again and then lunged for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But the worst never came.

"Die, die, die, die!" came a cry, it was the voice of the boy who had been following them. She peaked open her eyes to see the boy had unsheathed his sword was repeatedly hitting the monster, screaming at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed. The boy jumped and cut the monster on the head. "DIE YOU DAMN HOLLOW!" he cried out. The hollow, or as the boy called it, disappeared. Her eye was twitching.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked as the boy recovered from his spaz moment. The boy turned and looked at her, surprise in his eyes.

"You could see it?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yes. Now answer my question, what was that thing." she said, shaken up. The boy still looked surprised.

"And you can see and hear me too…interesting. Well to answer your question. That was a Hollow on you were it's prey." the boy said bluntly.

"Say what?" she said surprised. The boy nodded. She sighed.

"Well thank you…um…" she said trailing off after realizing she didn't know the boy's name. The boy looked blank for a moment then it dawned on him.

"Naruto Ka….Uzamaki." he said quickly. She raised her eyebrows. He was about to say something else for his last name. Didn't matter.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. My name is Hinata Hyuga." she introduced herself.

"I know." Naruto said right off the bat. He then puffed out his chest importantly. "I'm the new Shinigami or Soul Reaper sent out to protect you since the last guy didn't do such a great job." he said.

* * *

Ruki44: Oh! Hinata knows that Naruto is a Shinigami, what now? 

Hinata: You suck at cliffies.

Ruki, Tetra, and Rukia: Yup.

Ruki44: You're also so mean!** Runs off to eat chocalate**

Hinata: That can't be good.

Tetra: It isn't. Just be glad we arn't gonna recieve the brunt of the sugar high.

Ruki: Already am...but just in case...**grabs army helmet.**

Rukia: Don't you think thats going overboard?

Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata: Nope.

Hinata: Anyways, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki44: Man oh man, I'm gonna get killed uh huh.

Ruki: That's for sure.

Rukia: Yup

Tetra: So you gonna make an excuse or not?

Hinata: Guys, I don't think Ruki44 has a very resonable exuse for not updating in...months.

Ruki44: ...Um...**thinks of the first thing that pops into head** I was taking a shower.

Hinata: ...**ohhhh Ruki44 surely you can do better then that...**

Ruki: OMG SHE'S IN TOTAL CARNAGE MODE, RUN AWAY!

Tetra: HOW COME IT'S ONLY ME CONTINOUSLY FACING DEATH!! DAMN YOU GANON AND BELLUDULM!

Rukia: Hahahaha, I can't die because I'm already dead...wait a minute what am I saying, yes I can! RUKI, TETRA WHERE'S THE HINATA ANTI-CARNAGE BUNKER!!

**Everybody runs away**

Ruki44: Ack um, ENJOY, ARGH!

Hinata: IM GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU! **chases after Ruki44**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Hinata just blinked.

"Come again?" She asked him, cocking her head. Naruto did an anime fall.

"You can't tell me you've never heard of Shinigami!" He whined, anime tears running down his face. She sweatdropped, apparently being a Shinigami meant a lot to him.

"I know what a Shinigami is. Who doesn't? But what I don't understand is that how **you're **a Shinigami. Aren't Shinigami's supposed to be demonic or something? You're nothing like that. You're a kid. Like me." She explained. Naruto looked at her funny then burst out laughing.

"Ah of course! I forgot about the folklore's of Shinigami here. Yes, some of us are demonic looking, like my Uncle Kai for example. But most of us are humans. Shinigami for the most part are souls who have passed away that have enormous spiritual pressure. There are a lot of ninjas who died who have become Shinigami, but mostly they're placed in the Special OPS squad under Soi Fon-taicho. Feel bad for them, Soi Fon has some…issues. I got lucky, I'm in Squad 10 under Hitsuyaga-taicho. He's the youngest captain in history. He doesn't look older then us, but he is. You really can't judge a soul's age on how they look." Naruto explained, nodding his head.

"Oh. Ano…if you don't mind me asking…are you dead? I know it must be an uncomphertable question for you…" She trailed off, looking down while playing with her fingers. Naruto however just laughed.

"Not at all! Yes I am dead…but you can't tell anybody this…I shouldn't even be telling you but…" Naruto looked around, she really didn't know why, she was the only one who could see him, and leaned forward and leaned in her hear. "I'm gonna return to life one of these days." He grinned at her. She just stared at him.

"Return to life…how's that even possible?" she asked in awe. Naruto grin grew even wider.

"Well for the most part no. Once your chain of life has been cut, there is no way to return to life, but I wasn't supposed to die when I did. So my father made a pact with the Shinigami that owed him one anyways. In exchange for being a Shinigami, at the age of 16 I can return to life. Of course when I'm living I'll have to slay the occasional hollows and send wholes to the Soul Society and that kind of stuff…but I'll be alive!" Naruto told her gleefully. She smiled at him.

"That's great Naruto-kun! How old are you now exactly? In years I mean." She asked curious. Naruto seemed confused for a moment before he realized what she was asking of him.

"Oh, I'm 12, same age as you. I'm the youngest soul reaper in the history of the Soul Society. I don't age by soul years like the rest of the souls. I age by human years. I'm the second one of this kind; the first was Ichigo Kurosaki-taicho. Although he was alive when he became a soul reaper…" Naruto trailed off.

"I see. Are there are a lot of Shinigami?" She asked, thoroughly curious. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. You see there are the 13 Gotai, with a captain and a vice-captain in each. Also not only that, but there are seats in each division, those who have the seats are incredibly strong Shinigami that are powerful but not powerful enough to be named captain or vice captain, or who just don't want to. Seated people are often considered candidates for captain or vice captain if one should die or like this incident we had awhile ago, betray the Gotai 13." Naruto explained, somehow producing a scroll from nowhere.

"What are other Shinigami like? Are they like you?" Hinata found herself enthralled by this boy and his stories. She talked to spirits before, when she was little, but she never realized they were dead.

"Um, it's like people personalities. Like Soi-Fong-taicho is…a bit eccentric. Then there is old-man Yamato-taicho. Old fart he is. Then there is Kai, my guardian in the Soul Society." Naruto explained.

"Kai?" she mused thoughtfully.

"Hai, he is more of what you envisioned a Shinigami to be." Naruto told her. What she envisioned a Shinigami to be…

"You mean he's a demon?" She asked incredesouly, a bit awed, a bit afraid at the same time.

"Yea, though he's more of a perv though. Like that guy who writes Icha Icha Paradise books here…" Naruto mused. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Like Jiayra-sama?" she questioned him. Just what they needed, another peeking tom, and a demon at that too! Women around the world weren't safe, that's for sure…

"Jiayra-sama? Why do you give such reverence to a perv like him?!" Naruto asked waving his arms frantically. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Jiayra-sama is one of the Three Legendary Senin's of Kohana. He was the student of the Third Hokage and the teacher of the Fourth. Of course I'm going to use his name in reverence, even if he is a pervert." Hinata explained to the young clueless Shinigami boy.

"Oh, so he is an Ero-Senin…" Naruto mused nodding his head. She sweatdropped.

"Something like that I suppose…" She admitted.

"Hey Hinata! Who are you talking too?" Kiba yelled, running up to her and Naruto.

"Um…" She muttered playing with her fingers. Kiba however just waved her off.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, I was like totally trying to find firewood but I just couldn't find any. What should I do Hinata?" Kiba whined. Naruto and Hinata both sweatdropped.

"Jackass, we're in a freaking forest!" Naruto yelled in Kiba's face. Much too Naruto's surprise, as well as Hinata's, Kiba started looking around wildly.

"Ok, whose the smartass who just called me jackass? COME OUT HERE SO I CAN DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" Kiba yelled waving his arms around.

"Interesting, he can hear spirits when he's insulted…" Naruto mused stroking his chin. A grin that would scare away even a demon formed on his face.

"Jackass, your such a dumbass, go look in the forest dumbass! Trees are wood you know bastard." Naruto yelled into Kiba's ear. Kiba whipped out a kunai.

"Where are you! How dare you mock me!" Kiba roared waving the sharp pointy thing around wildly, making Hinata and Naruto duck.

"I'm in the trees baka! Did you go blind now too! Maybe that's why you can't find any wood, lowlife!" Naruto shouted. Kiba roared and ran into the woods. After a few moments both of them heard Kiba shout.

"WOW THIS IS A LOT OF WOOD, COME ON AKAMARU HELP ME WITH ALL OF THIS!" Naruto stared at Hinata.

"Your team mate is loud." He commented nodding his head.

"Yes…" She agreed softly.

"Yo Hinata, Kiba got lost looking for wood again? Hm, my bugs tell me somebody is standing right next to you…a friend?" Shino asked handing her some rosemary.

"Oh…a bug user…person…" Naruto observed moving all around Shino when Shino hit him hard on the head. Surprising both Hinata and Naruto.

"I may not be able to see you like Hinata can, but my bugs can sense you and are telling me where you are. So stop circling me bastard." Shino commented still hitting Naruto on top of the head.

"Tell him to stop Hinata! I think I can feel them, the bugs, the bus! I pranked a Shinigami who used to be a bug ninja in life and the consequence was horrible! Bugs everywhere! Noooooooo!" Naruto cried out in anguish struggling from Shino's grip.

"Shino-kun, will you please let Naruto-kun go?" Hinata asked watching the scene with a sweatdrop. Shino let go of Naruto who ran and hid behind Hinata whimpering.

"Naruto is the guy's name huh? Isn't that something in ramen?" Shino asked somehow looking right at Naruto. Probably because of the bugs.

"Hey! Ramen is great…what!" Naruto whipped around and drew his sword. "I sense a hollow! What's going on, I just killed one!" Naruto yelled confused.

"A hollow, Naruto-kun what are you talking about…" Hinata started to ask before a large white thing from under the ground lifted her in the air.

"Hinata!" Both Shino and Naruto yelled.

"How wonderful! A human with such high spirit energy, with this power, I'll be invisible!" A menacing voice roared from under the ground. The ground erupted to show a large white beast with a hole in its chest, something like the monster Naruto killed earlier. "Give me your power!" The beast roared and Hinata felt like all her life energy was draining away, like when she used to much charka.

"What…what is that thing?" Shino yelled, drawing out a kunai. Hinata weekly opened her eyes. She was wrapped in what she assumed to be the monster's tongue. She could see her charka running down it and into the monster. Apparently her chakra was making it visible.

"Let her go bastard!" Naruto roared as he jumped up. With a mighty swing he cut the monster's tongue clean off. Hinata started to fall before Shino leapt up and caught her.

"Damn you Shinigami, how dare you interrupt my meal!" It roared lunging at Naruto who swiftly dodged.

"Hinata, what is that thing?" Shino asked starring at it as he landed on the ground.

"It's a hollow according to Naruto-kun." She told him what little she knew.

"I'm assuming that Naruto is the Shinigami. Damn this is the stuff you could see all along!" Shino growled as he dodged the monster's tail as it slammed into the ground where they were moments ago. "Ask Naruto how you kill it! Quickly!" Shino commanded as he whipped out a kunai.

"Naruto, how do you kill a hollow?" She yelled out. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's head…" was all he managed to get out before the hollow who took advantage of Naruto's momentary lack of attention to grab him.

"Foolish boy! You should have not turned your back on me! Now you suffer!" It roared as it began to suck Naruto's powers from his body.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried out. Shino grabbed her shoulder.

"What did he say!" He asked her, and she noticed his voice was shaking. She looked at Shino with tears in her eyes.

"All he said was its head…" she sobbed. Shino grasped the kunai tightly.

"That's all I need." With that Shino charged the hollow and before it knew what was happening, threw his kunai deep into the monster's forehead, cracking it's mask. With a yell, the monster started to disappear when all of a sudden the power that it was sucking from Naruto and the charka it took from Hinata left it and flew out through its body, circling it until it could find only one way to escape…into Naruto's body.

Naruto yelled in pain as all this entered his body and as the monster disappeared he fell to the ground, his sword clattering behind him. Shino panted heavily and stared at Naruto.

"…Apparently your chakra made him visible Hinata, like it did that monster." Shino observed. All Hinata could do was dumbly nod as she walked over to the fallen boy who was breathing quite heavily.

"Hinata, Shino, I had found Kiba who got lost again looking for wood when I heard some screams, is everything all right…" Kunerari asked as she and Kiba with Akamaru ran into the clearing. The duo plus dog stopped dead upon seeing Naruto.

"Shino, Hinata, what happened to that boy?" Kiba asked running in, looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Cooro…" Kunerari whispered. The three genin whipped around to see their sensei having a look like she saw a ghost. "That's Cooro, the boy who was killed 12 years ago on October 10…" She whispered falling to her knees.

* * *

Lethe: Wow it looks like a total hurricane came through here.

Asuka: Yea Ruki said something about Hinata and total carnage mode or something or another.

Riza: Hm...maybe...

Kallen: Hey! I'm gonna get first dibs on this killing machine.

Lethe: I'm outta here

Asuka: Hey wait, Lethe! Riza, Kallen read Ruki44's last testiment while I get Lethe!

Kallen: What the heck does this say!

Riza: Something about Cooro being a name from +Anima...or other...I can't read this!

Kallen: Well Ruki44 doesn't own anything please review.

Riza: Wow, how could you read that.

Kallen: I don't know...


	5. Chapter 5

Ruki44: Hm, haven't updated this thing in forever.

Hinata: You haven't updated half your stuff in forever!

Rukia: That is so true...

Ruki: But you seem to be on a streak.

Tetra: Yet what gives, you have a bet or something?

Ruki44: Hm, no not really. It's just that Christmas vacation is almost over and I want to do something productive and update the stories I haven't in forever if I can.

Ruki: So basically your shirking doing your schoolwork right?

Ruki44: I had most of it down before vacation...

Tetra: Yea, she's shirking.

Rukia: You shouldn't do that!

Ruki44: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, MS. I ALWAYS CUT CLASS!

Rukia: I have an excuse, I don't need to go to school. Dead? Remember?

Ruki44: And...

Rukia: Anyways, I never cut Shinigami School classes.

Ruki44: I don't cut classes either!

Hinata: Somehow this has gotten way off topic.

Ruki: And your surprised why...

Tetra: This always happens, every single time. Well, this won't be going anywhere too soon, and sorry people who are reading this for this chapter's shortness. If it makes you feel any better, it was three pages typed...

Ruki: You would think that since she hasn't updated in a while, she'd make it longer.

Hinata: Yea, but everyone knows that Ruki44 doesn't go for things that might be considered normal. Anyways, Ruki44 doesn't own anything, enjoy, and sorry for the unbearably long update!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The boy had admitted he was dead once, so why was she surprised about Kunerari-sensei's revelation. Though why she had called Naruto, Cooro was beyond her.

Speaking of Naruto, the said boy was still in his black robes and went from being completely knocked out to deep sleep. Shino said it wasn't much of a difference except that now there was snoring. Amazing that he was extremely calm about everything, even she was freaking out.

Kunerari-sensei was having a mental breakdown. She was at the edge of the campfire rocking back and forth, her face white as a ghost. But that was nothing new. She had a mental breakdown before, but it was really more flipping out over how retarded Kiba was.

She was finishing cooking the meal. Luckily they had more than enough for Naruto. One of the few times it was good that Kiba was such a glutton.

"So what do you think we should do about him?" Kiba asked as he watched her cook the food, slightly drooling.

"He's staying with us. He's going to need some different clothes though. You still have that random orange jumpsuit your sister gave you to sell off?" Shino told him matter a factually. Hinata tested to see if the soup was hot enough. It was. She shoved her burnt finger in her mouth. She had forgotten about that suit.

Kiba's grandmother had given it to him for a birthday present. Of course she was a colorblind old loon and didn't realize that ninja and the color orange didn't mix that well. Come on, it's like the brightest color out there, and the whole point was to be hidden.

"Yea, but I don't think he's colorblind…I think…" Kiba mused.

"Well maybe he's like you and retarded." Shino shot back. Kiba leaped up.

"I am not retarded!" He yelled at the bug boy.

"Anybody who gets lost looking for wood in a freaking forest is retarded." Shino replied without blinking. Thought with those sunglasses, it's impossible to tell.

"I have no sense of direction, doesn't mean I'm retarded! We're in a freaking forest, everything looks the same!" Kiba yelled back.

"Exactly! A forest! And a forest is made out of trees, which are made out of WOOD!" Shino yelled back, a vein popping in his forehead. So the mighty and calm Shino can get riled up…through Kiba's stupidity.

"Cool it you guys, the food is done. Kiba-kun why don't you get Kunerari-sensei from her emo corner and Shino-kun you wake up Naruto-kun. I'll starting serving everyone." She reprimanded them. When Kunerari-sensei is like this, it usually falls to her to be the grown up.

"Alright! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards their sensei. She sweatdropped, she hoped he wouldn't do anything rash…

"Ok." Shino replied, pushing up his sunglasses farther up his nose, his cool and calm personality instantly returning. Her teammates were freaks she concluded. With a sigh, she began to fill up some wooden bowls Shino had whittled while waiting for the food to get done with the homemade stew and placed potatoes on a flat board Kiba had found and filled the canteens with some fresh tea she had brewed.

"Food!" Hinata was shocked to say the least when she looked up and saw Naruto's face up close and personal with hers.

"Ack!" She yelped as she scooted backwards, surprised at the Shinigami boy's sudden appearance.

"He's awake Hinata, it seems that Naruto-kun seems to have a large stomach…like Kiba." She sweatdropped as she studied the boy over who was drooling over the food like he hadn't eaten in forever. Now that she thought about it, do dead people eat? Is this Naruto's first time eating real food?

"This looks great! Kai and Uncle Mako can't cook for shit, and the food rations they give us isn't the best either. Real food, real food!" Naruto started to chant gleefully. Hinata sweatdropped. There went that theory flying out the window.

"I brought sensei but she's still a shell…let's draw a fake mustache on her face! Come on, what do you say?" Kiba suggested as he dragged their teacher toward the rest of the group. Shino sighed.

"No Kiba, we are not going to draw a fake mustache on her face. Now will you quit it and sit down already? Naruto is starting to drool." Shino sighed as he eyed the Shinigami boy who was indeed drooling as he stared at the food, stars in his eyes. Kiba sat down next to Naruto and looked at Naruto then Shino then back at Naruto again with a confused look on his face.

"I thought his name was Cooro." Kiba asked confused as he grabbed a bowl. Naruto had started to pay attention to the conversation at hand when he had heard his name.

"Cooro? What gave you that impression?" Naruto asked as Hinata handed him a bowl and a canteen. Naruto then started to try and figure out how to open the canteen, making Shino who was sitting next to him so he wouldn't have to sit next to Kiba take it from him and open it for him before handing it back.

"Our teacher called you that. She said you died on October 10." Shino informed him. Naruto looked confused at this.

"How would she know that?" Kiba who didn't know that Naruto was invisible before spat out his tea all over Kunerari-sensei, effectively snapping her out of her trance.

"KIBA!" Kunerari-sensei yelled at the dog boy, making the said boy whimper and try to hurriedly wipe off the mix of his spit and tea off her face.

"I'm sorry sensei!" He apologized frantically. Naruto watched this with a great interest as Hinata and Shino continued eating as nothing unusual was going on, which in all fairness, it wasn't for them.

"Ack, that's enough Kiba…oh…um…I guess I wasn't imaging things…" Kunerari-sensei stuttered when she caught sight of Naruto curiously staring at her. Naruto then smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, not Cooro." He said cheerfully before starting to eat again. Hinata smiled, that was rather straight forward and to the point. Kunerari-sensei just stared at him for a minute before catching on.

"Oh my bad, I must have mistaken you for somebody else…" She apologized with a smile. "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Kunerari, I'm Shino, Hinata, and Kiba's squad leader. We're from Kohana…in case you weren't able to tell." Naruto nodded as he slurped up his stew.

"Nice to meet you Kunerari-sensei, and you mistook me for a boy that died on October 10 right?" Naruto asked her innocently. All of a sudden Hinata had a sinking feeling in her stomach, the same feeling she gets right before Kiba says something stupid.

"Yes, I'm assuming my squad told you that." She nodded her head. Naruto smiled and grinned.

"Yes, well, you're right. I'm a Shinigami boy who died on October 10. I was killed in a mob. Apparently a disaster had stricken the village and everyone was scared and panicking. I don't remember much because I was a baby, but lots of the other Shinigami told me about it." Naruto told them all with an innocent smile, obviously unaware of what he just said.

At that statement, Kunerari-sensei chocked on her stew and Kiba snorted the tea out of his nose (which was rather disgusting), while Hinata and Shino who both knew Naruto is…was dead and a Shinigami started a violent coughing fit.

"WHAT?!" Kunerari finally managed to yell as soon as she was able to swallow. Naruto cocked his head, obviously confused by her reaction. He then turned towards Hinata and looked at her with a "please help me out here" look on his face.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ruki44: Well...yea...that's it. Please let me know what you guys think. Or something... Happy New Years!


End file.
